Conventionally, electrical connector assemblies designed to transfer high levels of current are generally made of a precious metal like copper, where the metal has a large thickness. In addition, a costly metal, such as gold or silver, is plated on the precious metal to decrease a contact resistance and reduce temperature under the high current.
Chinese patent publication No. 1206509A discloses a conventional electrical connection terminal having a housing electrically connected to a conductive wire. The housing includes an inlet, an outlet, and a chamber positioned between the inlet and the outlet. At least three spring contacts are integrally formed on the housing at different positions and extend into the chamber. The spring contacts are elastically biased within the chamber. Thereby, when a mating electrical connection terminal is inserted into the electrical connection terminal through the inlet of the chamber, the spring contacts are deformed to allow the insertion of the mating electrical connection terminal into the chamber. After the mating electrical connection terminal is completely inserted into the chamber, the spring contacts exert a sufficient elastic force on the mating electrical connection terminal to hold the mating electrical connection terminal in the chamber, serving as electrical contacts within the chamber.
In the Chinese patent publication No. 1206509A, at least three spring contacts are used to achieve an electrical contact between the electrical connection terminal and the mating electrical connection terminal at a plurality of points. Accordingly, both the contact resistance and the temperature of the electrical connection terminals are reduced under high current.
However, the electrical connection terminal in Chinese patent publication No. 1206509A comprises at least three spring contacts, complicating the structure of the electrical connection terminal. In addition, it is difficult to ensure that all of the spring contacts remain stably in contact with the mating electrical connection terminal at the same time. Furthermore, the electrical connection terminal has poor heat dissipation characteristics.
There is a need for an electrical connector that can operate under high current conditions, that is relatively easy to manufacture, easy to ensure stable contact with a mating terminal, has a low operating temperature, and has good heat dissipation characteristics.